


Еще один иллеон

by Yukera



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, missing thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukera/pseuds/Yukera
Summary: Наполеона Илья узнал сразу, еще на таможне, хотя и видел только чёрно-белые фотографии, сделанные несколько лет назад.  Как и Габи, которой ни в коем случае нельзя было дать сбежать. Но он упустил их, упустил в самом конце, что было вдвойне досадно для одного из лучших агентов КГБ.





	Еще один иллеон

Наполеона Илья узнал сразу, еще на таможне, хотя и видел только чёрно-белые фотографии, сделанные несколько лет назад. Как и Габи, которой ни в коем случае нельзя было дать сбежать. Но он упустил их, упустил в самом конце, что было вдвойне досадно для одного из лучших агентов КГБ.

Встреча в туалете была словно ниспослана свыше - он провалил задание, но мог хотя бы выместить злость на виновнике этого провала. Впрочем, этого ему сделать не дал его же босс - их решено было сделать напарниками. Пересказывающий его биографию и спокойно рассуждающий Соло бесил настолько, что Илье едва удалось сдержаться, чтобы не убить его прямо там.

Наполеон вообще любил демонстрировать своё превосходство. Его снисходительные речи о моде и о том, что должен делать Курякин при встрече с "проверяющими"... Складывалось впечатление, что он считает русского недалеким малым, только и способным, что махать кулаками.

Претензии Соло по поводу жучков вызвали в основном смех, учитывая, что американцы нашпиговали ими номер Ильи и Габи ничуть не хуже. Но и тут Наполеон ухитрился оставить последнее слово за собой. Впрочем, бабочка действительно не подходила к этому костюму.

Пока Наполеон во всю флиртовал с Викторией, Илье приходилось выслушивать оскорбления от дяди Руди - и он так и не смог понять, что же именно взбесило его больше. Или, может быть, это сделал поступок Александро, попытавшегося назначить Габи свидание, как только её жених исчез из поля зрения? Илья осознавал, что его поведение нелогично, но спокойно разговаривать с Габи и заявившимся к ним Наполеоном он не мог.

Когда они с Соло не сговариваясь отправились на вылазку, Илья впервые подумал, что у них с американцем всё-таки есть что-то общее. Впрочем, эта мысль быстро забылась, стоило Соло начать бахвалиться во время взлома замка.

Наполеон сам спрыгнул с катера. Это резануло по сердцу - но чего ещё он мог ожидать? Соло был из тех, кто думает только о себе, особенно, когда пытаются выжить. Взрыв оглушил его, сбросил в воду, а следующим, что он ощутил были руки, удерживающие его голову над водой. Он начал было вырываться, но услышав знакомый голос, успокоился, чувствуя облегчение и радость, совсем не связанную с тем, что он остался жив.

Винчигуэрра почти засекла их - они видели, что Виктория направляется в номер Соло. Судорожно ища передатчик, он понял, что боится за этого чёртового американца, а вовсе не за возможный срыв миссии. Тем обиднее было услышать, как Наполеон использует представившуюся возможность.

Соло выскочил как черт из табакерки, помешав уже почти состоявшемуся поцелую. Что-то такое было в его взгляде, что Илья почему-то почувствовал себя виноватым, хотя, казалось бы, для этого не было оснований. А потом Габи сдала их и Илью вновь окатил страх за американца. Мчась на грузовике, он размышлял о том, что они оба - и Габи, и Наполеон, - смогли подобраться к нему непозволительно близко. Боли от предательства девушки он почти не ощущал, поглощенный страхом за напарника и это тоже было странно.

Убить американца - в общем-то, логичный и закономерный приказ, учитывая причину, из-за которой они были вынуждены работать вместе, но как он мог это сделать, после всего того, что уже случилось? Илья вновь вздохнул с облегчением, когда стало понятно, что диск утонул вместе с Викторией.

Теперь оставалось совсем немного: прощание, дорога домой, а затем - новое задание. Разговор с Габи был неловким и каким-то неправильным, Курякин даже смутно порадовался появлению коридорного. Её предательство оставило рану в его душе, хотя оно и было оправдано интересами дела и было по сути приказом свыше. Известие о том, что американец умолчал о копии диска ранило не меньше. Более того, это было в разы больнее. В этот момент Илья понял всё: и почему он чувствовал вину за незавершённый поцелуй, и почему он так боялся не успеть прийти на выручку, и причины ещё многих, почти незаметных, движений сердца за последние пять дней. Он крушил всё, что попадалось под руку, осознавая своё бессилие что-либо изменить.

Поднимаясь в номер на этаж выше он лелеял крохотную надежду - а вдруг? Вдруг разведка ошиблась, и нет никакого диска, и сейчас они с Наполеоном просто выпьют и посмеются над своими промахами, как проверенные напарники... Надежда эта разбилась вдребезги, стоило ему войти, но он всё медлил. Даже за оружием тянулся словно через силу и так и не смог его вынуть - за мгновение до того, как Соло обернулся, он уже понял, что не сможет его убить, даже если это будет стоить ему свободы и жизни. А потом Наполеон бросил ему отцовские часы и Илья, подняв взгляд, увидел в глазах Соло точно такую же решимость пренебречь приказом.

Они пили скотч, стоя на балконе, словно боясь приблизиться друг к другу, ведь уезжать следовало уже через несколько минут, и делать и говорить что-либо уже не было, в общем-то, никакого смысла. Они знали, что ждёт их по возвращении, но оба всё равно не изменили бы своего решения. И тут судьба - словно в награду - преподнесла им Уэверли с его новостями о новом задании и о новом позывном...

Прощание откладывалось на неопределенный срок и всё остальное было уже не важно.


End file.
